


Tempting Eve

by Sumi



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi left without another word. He would never let Shion see him perform as Eve; on stage or otherwise. The other boy was changed enough as it was and being around that would only change Shion.</p><p>He wanted Shion to stay Shion for as long as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/gifts).



“Nezumi, do you have an Eve performance tonight?” Shion sat on the couch crosslegged, a book in his lap. Hamlet was perched on his shoulder, and Nezumi couldn’t help but curse himself for using the name.

By using the name, he was only encouraging Shion’s foolish behavior.

“Do I have to report to you whenever I go out, Your Majesty?” Nezumi’s voice was almost taunting, but Shion only smiled.

“One day I will see you perform as Eve, Nezumi.”

Nezumi left without another word. He would never let Shion see him perform as Eve, on stage or otherwise. The other boy was changed enough as it was, and being around that would only change Shion more.

He wanted Shion to stay Shion for as long as possible.

The walk to the rundown theatre filled Nezumi with a mixture of anticipation and dread. He loved being able to sing, but the throwing of the rose at the end of each and every final act meant a private performance for the one who caught the rose.

It was money Nezumi needed in order to accomplish his goal of bringing down No.6.

He had long since become indifferent to it all.

The stage was one of the few times Nezumi could let go and forget. Another time he could let go was late at night when Shion was curled in bed beside him in a deep slumber. This was something Nezumi would never admit out loud. Even thinking about it made him scowl-- and in the middle of a performance, no less.

Nezumi was able to gain a hold of himself just as he threw out the rose, a white one this time. Someone caught the rose in a matter of seconds, but Nezumi had closed his eyes. He let the applause wash over him and took a bow.

Whoever caught the rose went unbeknownst to Nezumi. He had kept his eyes shut and only opened them after he turned. With his back to the audience, Nezumi went back to his dressing room. It was small with a couch and a little area in the corner that acted as his vanity.

He adjusted his wig, sitting in the chair with one leg crossed over the other. Nezumi’s lips quirked at the sound of the hesitant knock; it was a slow and shaky noise. The receiver of the rose tonight was going to be one of those nervous, scared types who didn’t know what he wanted and would make excuse after excuse to leave.

Nezumi always had the most fun with those types; for him, they were easier to handle. He hated the eager ones, but he decided not to think about them for the moment.

“Come in,” he said.

The door opened after nearly a minute. A tall, thin man walked in, his eyes lowered towards the ground. Nezumi’s own eyes quickly flickered to the white rose, and he chuckled before rising to his feet.

Nezumi plucked the rose out of the man’s hands. Then, he ran it across the man’s cheek. “And your name is?”

“Daisuke,” the man said. “It’s an honor to be with you tonight, Eve.” He had a nervous stutter to his voice; this surprised Nezumi. This man was a gigantic bundle of nerves, one of the biggest Nezumi had seen in a long time.

“It was obviously meant for you to catch my rose, Daisuke.” Nezumi ran the rose across his other cheek and then down his neck. “Lie down on the bed. I have an idea I think you’ll like.”

When Daisuke failed to move, Nezumi kissed his cheek. It left a bright red lipstick mark in its place, but Daisuke cupped his cheek and looked like he had been blessed by some deity.

Nezumi wasn’t one to brag though-- not much at least.

“Like this, Eve?” Daisuke was lying face up on the bed, but it wasn’t good enough.

“Almost,” Nezumi said. “Put your hands together and place them above your head.”

He flushed but obeyed.

“Perfect,” Nezumi said.

Nezumi took one of his scarves and wrapped it around Daisuke’s wrists. It left them bound tightly above his head. He lifted the skirt of his dress so he could climb onto the bed with ease. Once Nezumi was on the bed, he straddled Daisuke’s waist.

“Did you try extra hard to grab my rose tonight?”

“I did, Eve. I’ve tried to catch it in the past, but I never could.”

He managed a little smirk. “I thought I remembered you.”

Nezumi kissed Daisuke while making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. With his chest exposed, Nezumi wasted no time in exploring his body; Daisuke’s skin was darkened, by working long hours in the sun, no doubt.

“Eve, please release me. I have to touch you,” Daisuke said.

A finger pressed against Daisuke’s lips followed by a shake of Nezumi’s head. “Not yet, understand?”

“Yes,” Daisuke whispered, sounding reluctant.

Nezumi leaned forward, the long strands of hair from his wig brushing against Daisuke’s chest. He could feel Daisuke’s erection pressing against his thigh. It prompted him to wiggle his hips; that elicited a loud moan from his companion for the night.

“Would you like to fuck me, Daisuke?” To emphasize his point further, Nezumi wiggled the lower half of his body again.

It only took a matter of seconds for him to respond. “Please, Eve.”

Nezumi made quick work of Daisuke’s pants and smirked at the sight of his erection now free from the confines of his clothes. “Eager aren’t we?” Nezumi whispered in a voice that almost matched the one he used when he was on stage.

The first thing Nezumi did was grab a condom and roll it onto Daisuke’s cock. They were provided by the manager who couldn’t afford to see his biggest star contract some sort of disease.

“Eve,” Daisuke croaked out. “I need you.”

“Be patient, Daisuke. Good things come to those who wait.”

Nezumi prepped himself quickly and used a gracious amount of lube. He positioned himself over Daisuke’s cock and slowly began to lower himself onto it. At first, Nezumi set a gentle pace, but then, without warning, he slammed down, Both of them gasped at the sensation.

“Eve, please let me touch you.” Daisuke tugged furiously at his bonds, but they wouldn’t budge. Nezumi had made sure of that.

“You can look but not touch,” Nezumi said.

As he fucked himself on Daisuke’s cock, Nezumi decided to life his dress so the man could see exactly what he was doing. The look on Daisuke’s face told Nezumi that he wouldn’t last much longer.

He placed hands on Daisuke’s hips in order to gain more leverage. Daisuke tugged harder at the bonds but only succeeded in bruising his wrists. 

“Eve,” he gasped.

“Close are you, Daisuke?” Nezumi leaned down so his lips brushed against his ear.

“Yes,” he said, choking on his words.

Nezumi smirked and clenched down on the cock still inside him. It caused Daisuke to cry out and then come. 

With precision, Nezumi performed the next steps in this act. He lifted himself off Daisuke and let the dress fall back down over the lower half of his body. Nezumi untied him before smiling. “You were very good, Daisuke. I hope you catch my rose again sometime.”

Only after the man had left did Nezumi let the mask fall. He changed out of his stage outfit and back into his regular clothes.

When Nezumi returned home, Shion was fast asleep and tucked under the covers. Nezumi shrugged off his cloak, the boots following. A hand hovered over Shion’s hair but Nezumi pulled it away when Shion shifted in his sleep.

Nezumi did curl up close to Shion but would deny it if asked about it in the morning. For now, Nezumi was going to indulge because he needed it after nights like this.


End file.
